Sougetsu (Spirit)
Sougetsu (紺月Azure Moon) is the manifested spirit of Daisuke Yagami's zanpakutou, an agile and powerful warrior. sougetsu is loyal, independent, and reserved; she appears cold, but is actually suppressing her emotions to focus on her owner goals. This is the spirit version of sougetsu manifests her in order to obtain his shikai or when Daisuke performs Jinzen to enter his Inner World. 'Appearance' sougetsu is a beautiful girl, standing at roughly 160cm. She appears to be in her mid to late teens, has emerald green eyes and her skin complexion is a butter-cream peach. Sougetsu wears the a armor that appears is blue and white dress, and silver gauntltes.,and her Zanpakuto sheaths rest on a single side (both on the right), extending the hilt to her left side. There was no reason other than the fact that she thought it looked cool. 'Personality ' Sougetsu is a strong-willed young woman who always speaks resolutely. She is courageous, determined, and set on winning any fight.. Her stubborn personality is evident when she frequently explains her purpose to her Master, despite his objections: achieving the victory through any means. Upon first seeing her, Daisuke is instantly attracted to her feminine beauty. Sougetsu can also be quiet and shy in social situations and unwilling to show emotions. Her developing relationship with Daisuke is fundamental to the growth of her character, as he is the first person to view and treat Sougetsu not as a weapon or a Zanpakutou, but as a fellow human being. 'Powers and Abilities ' ﻿''' 'Zanpakutō ' '''Sougetsu '(紺月Azure Moon). In it's sealed form, it is just looks like a regular katana as stated prior. However despite its normal looks, it is specifically designed to fit Daisuke's battle style. The blade is built for speedy slashes with a stainless steel impact. It also proves to be much lighter as far as swords are made. Shikai:Sougetsu can manifest the Shikai form of herself with mere conscious thought ,Shikai is released by the command " vibrates with the movement'" (Undō to shindō, ). In it's shikai Once released Sougetsu becomes a regular scimitar with two white tassels at the top and with exquisite gold markings in the hilt.,it becomes even lighter then its unreleased form and becomes even more durable. Sougetsu also becomes the sharpest zanpakuto known in the whole soul society in this form. Shikai Special Ability: ''Sougetsu have the ability to control of kinetic energy at a molecular level. He could turn an enviroment's potential energy into kinetic energy, he could also purposely channel the energy into the cells of his body and processes it into him, giving him a vast increase in strength, speed and his spiritual force. He can also manipulate the potency of the energy release. He had the power necessary to cause another being to be unable to move or unable to stop if in motion. He was able to cause or simulate various energies by manipulating the kinetic energy present, such as infrared and microwaves by increasing molecular agitation, or cold by reducing it. '''Souseiga' (月面,'' Azure Crushing Fang''): A quick and effective technique that absorbs kinetic energy in the enviroment and releases highly condensed spiritual energy at the tip of the blade sends a white colored blast of energy in the shape of a fang, speeding towards the enemy to shred and cut through them. Each direction he swings his sword will coincide with the approriate direction with the damage scale and speed of the attack increasing for each direction. The order listed below is from least powerful to most powerful aswell as slowest to fastest. Bunshi seigyo(分子制御,Molecular Control) Ability to control the kinetic vibration of his molecules to the degree that he could vibrate through solid objects. sougetsu can temporarily extend this ability to anyone in his immediate vicinity (that is, those holding onto some part of his body), though it is rarely used in this way, as it requires a great deal of concentration and much higher kinetic vibration rates (thereby exhausting himself both mentally and physically, with a risk of becoming stuck permanently mid-phase unless he is forcibly shocked out of it). Used offensively, he could theoretically disintegrate and atomize organic material, though he has never actually done so. Doteki(動的,Kinetic) his most versatile power. Because the kinetic energy governed all motion, Sougetsu could rob objects of their kinetic energy, motion, or momentum (e.g., attacks in flight or turning a enemie into a statue) and use the energy to accelerate himself even faster. He could similarly lend speed to inanimate objects or allies, enabling them to temporarily travel nearly as fast as himself. Hishou Bakushin '''(Flying Rush)Basically accelerates Sougetsu from a complete standstill to any speed he wants, can be used to almost teleport in a straight line. '''Kyūgekina(急激な運動,kinetic sharp)Sougetsu is able to encase his zanpakuto with kinetic energy rising the friccion to the point where the human body will burst into flames. It makes the blade much harder and sharper and also increases the blades cutting power and explode when hit anything ,the explosions are equal to a kido blast explosion. 'Zenmenteki Gakuryoku '(Complete Knowledge.)Makes sougetsu totally aware of his surroundings, distances, weights, composition of objects, thicknesses, speeds etc etc. Does not work on reiatsu (and therefore kidou), or Shinigami/Arrancar if they are moving faster than he is. ﻿ ﻿